Of the Land and the Sea
by MasterMind13
Summary: [Post Movie] Conor tells Ben and Saoirse how he met their mother, bringing up old memories of a marriage, a family and the night that changed them.


**Hi, everyone. ^_^ So, this had been egging at me for a while. Since I watched _Song of the Sea_ I always wondered how Conor and Brongah met. I'm surprised no one's done this. (I must be the only one). I've decided to take it upon myself to write the story of how Conor and Bronagh met to the point of the events in the movie. **

**I may not know a lot about selkie mythology, but I skimmed a few articles on Wikipedia to come up with something worth writing into this fanfiction. So, some legends say that selkies visit their children once a year, some legends say otherwise. I went with the 'visits her kids once a year' approach. **

**Also, I gave the ferryman a name. 'Aigéan' means "ocean" in Irish. **

**Yup, so, like always; enjoy the story, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Ben stood under the doorway to his father's bedroom with Saoirse by his side. His father sat on his bed, looking down at the floor, like he used to, only this time, there was something deeper behind his brooding. With all his courage, Ben stepped in.

"Dad," said Ben. This brought Conor out of his thoughts, looking up at Ben and Saoirse. Both children looked at him with worry mixed with curiosity.

"What is it?," asked Conor.

It took a minute for Ben to work up the nerve and for Saoirse to remember she could articulate now.

"How did you and Mom meet?" Ben inquired. "And I mean the real story, not that 'we met in high school' lie you told us."

Conor had to hand it to him. Ben was sharp for his age, considering it's been a week since Halloween, the night they will never forget. He knew that this day would come, and after he saw Bronagh again for that one night, his children deserved the real truth.

"Come on," he said, motioning for them to approach. Ben and Saoirse sat on either side of the bed; Ben on his father's left, Saoirse on his right. "I'll tell you how we really met." Ben and Saoirse smiled.

Conor sighed. "I was just out of high school, and I wanted to leave my mum's place. I wanted to sail the seas, see the world." He chuckled. "I guess you could say I wasn't a fan of the city as I was when I was young."

Saoirse chuckled.

"Anyways," said Conor, "it was a few months after I left home. I was driving to the dock, towards this very lighthouse. The man before us, Lachlan, lived to an old age. He never had any children, and he was planning on selling the lighthouse. So, naturally, I offered up to take over the lighthouse after he passed on. I became his apprentice. He taught me how to sail, taught me how to fish, tie knots. He taught me how to fix the light up on the lighthouse.

"It was the life I always dreamed of. I had a good time with him and with our ferryman, Aigéan. I spent four years with him, sailing, learning. Lachlan was getting ready to retire and I wanted to do something for him, as a thank you for teaching me all that he knows. He and I went on his boat, and just spent the day fishing, talking, him telling stories of his exploits and just having a grand time..." Conor's face went grim and that's when Ben knew something horrid happened.

"What happened to Lachlan?," asked Ben.

The blond-haired man looked at him and then at Saoirse. He continued with his story. "We were getting ready to head back to the lighthouse until a storm came. We were far off away from the lighthouse, and Aigéan was off with his own friends that night. The waves rocketed back and forth. Lachlan was struggling to steer the wheel, I was trying to man the sails. The waves knocked me off my feet a couple of times.

"One enormous wave knocked the whole ship over. Lachlan and I went under. Lachlan was drowning in the sails. I tried swimming after him, but a wave crashed into us and the next thing I knew was everything went dark. But something carried me to shore. The next thing I knew, I woke up on Mac Lir island. And looking at me was none other than your mother."

Saoirse cooed. Ben let out a small chuckle, eyes bright. Conor ruffled Ben's hair, sharing his son's enthusiasm.

"What happened to Lachlan?" Saoirse queried, tugging on her father's arm. "Couldn't Mom save him?"

"Slow down, slow down," said Conor. "I'm getting there. Well, when I first laid eyes on your mother, I couldn't think of any woman more beautiful than her."

"Aww," cooed Saoirse.

"What happened next?" Ben inquired.

"I asked her who she was," continued Conor, "she told me her name was Bronagh, and that she saved me from the storm. I was thankful to her for saving me, but I knew there was something...different about her. I couldn't place it. I was about to prod on until Aigéan came on his ferry. The next minute I turned around Bronagh was gone. I went back to the mainland, where Aigéan asked what happened to Lachlan. I didn't know how to answer, but the grave look on my face was answer enough.

"With Lachlan dead I was now the new lighthouse keeper. My work kept me busy, but my thoughts always raced back to the mysterious woman who rescued me. I wanted to see her again. I sailed to the island, in the hopes that she might be there. I sailed over for three days in a row, but there was no sign of her. Finally on the fourth day I saw her. She was sitting on the rocks and I got excited. I set anchor and went to meet her. She was surprised to see me. I asked her what happened to Lachlan. She explained that there was nothing she could do. That he stopped breathing the moment she was able to reach him." Conor ran a hand through his hair, breathing a sigh.

Ben patted his father's hand, looking up at him. Conor looked into his eyes, seeing reassurance in them. He knew everything was alright. He smiled and continued, wrapping his arms around his children.

"Bronagh wasn't up for talking, but my curiosity got the best of me," he said. "I wanted to know more about her and where she came from. Then suddenly, a pod of seals came up to shore. I was amazed how they had a kinship with Bronagh. I was on the brink of realizing it for myself, but I wanted to hear it from Bronagh. With the seals surrounding her and me watching, she revealed to me that she was a selkie. She proved it by putting her coat on and diving into the water. She had the face of a seal when she peeked from the water, but nonetheless I was appeased.

"It didn't matter that she was a selkie. I was in love with her and she loved me back. I brought her to the lighthouse that night. I'll be honest, she didn't understand human life that well. I had to teach her everything, though I didn't mind and she didn't either. She enjoyed living with me. It took her awhile for me to convince her to come to the mainland with me. She was convinced everyone would know she was a selkie, but I assured her that she would be alright. So, we got on the ferry and we went to the mainland. Aigéan asked me who Bronagh was and where I met her. I told him I saw her stranded on the island and brought her to my home.

"We had a few good times walking about in town. I bought her shoes one time and she wasn't used to it the first time around. But it became convenient to take them when we would head into town. And—"

"Dad?," interrupted Saoirse innocently.

"Yes, Saoirse?," said Conor.

"How did Granny react to meeting Mom?"

"Ah, well," said Conor, raising a finger, "_that_ is a good question. And the answer is: we didn't tell her that Bronagh was a selkie. Granny didn't believe in selkies and fairytales. So, the two of us came up with a coverup story. I kept in touch with Mum after Lachlan died, trying to convince me to come home. I invited her to come meet my new fiancée. Granny was a little suspicious of her. She didn't know what to think of her."

"What did you tell Granny?" Ben queried.

"Bronagh told her that her parents died in a storm seven years ago," said Conor, "that was in fact true. Her parents _did_ die in a storm; I just told Granny that the three of them were on a ship, and all Bronagh had to remember them by was the shell horn."

"I wish I could've met them," said Ben downcast. His blue eyes gazed down at the floor.

"Me too," said Conor, lifting his son's chin. The man received a smile from his son after a minute. Conor continued with his story. "When we announced we wanted to get married she was all ears. She wanted to throw us a big wedding when we wanted to have a small party."

"What did you do?," asked Saoirse.

"We went with the small ceremony plan," replied Conor, "I let Mum help out in the planning but did not have final say. It was _our_ wedding after all. We invited Aigéan. I invited a few close friends I met when I first came to the lighthouse. That was just it. I wished Lachlan was there. He was like a father to me, considering my own father died when I was eight. But I believe he and Lachlan were there."

Saoirse smiled. "Was Mom wearing a pretty wedding dress?," she asked.

"Was there a big cake and music?," asked Ben. Of course he was eager. He was hearing the story of how his parents met and it was the real story.

"There was," said Conor. "And because your mother didn't want to take off her sealcoat she wore it for the entire ceremony. Excused herself that it was tailor-made by her mother before her death."

"That was clever." Ben uttered.

"What happened next?," piped Saoirse.

Conor chuckled. "Well, we got married on the beach," he answered, "it was a beautiful wedding: the sea, the sand, your mother dressed in white. It was perfect. Well, after the wedding, we got settled into our new lives in the lighthouse. Being married to a selkie had its perks. For instance, she was a strong swimmer and could outpace every seal and fish. She could sense when there was a storm coming. Selkies have ingrained connections to the sea"—he looked at Saoirse—"much like you used to."

"I _still_ like the sea and can swim pretty good," declared Saoirse proudly. Conor chuckled.

"Anyways, two years later, Bronagh found out she was pregnant—with you," he said to Ben, tapping his nose.

Ben giggled. "Dad." He rubbed his nose.

"We were both excited. We wanted to have kids, but there was also a problem. Your mother being a selkie and all, we weren't sure if you would be born with selkie powers or not. We weren't sure if you would be born a human or as a seal." Conor paused to catch his breath. One minute later he continued. "Your mother had an easy pregnancy. Oh and the cravings." He let out a laugh. "One time she had a craving for ice cream with ketchup."

"Eww." Ben giggled. Saoirse covered her mouth as she cachinnated.

"Well," said Conor, looking Ben in the eyes, "on the night of your birth we weren't sure if you'd be born human or a seal. I had read up on deliveries and even took some coaching from a retired midwife. That night," he sighed in a much needed breath, "that night was the night that changed us both. By the time you were crowning it was the moment I thought my heart would burst out. But when you finally came out we were happy. I handed you over to your mother and we both shed some tears."

Ben sniffed, wiping away some tears he didn't notice.

"You were finally here and we were happy," said Conor, tousling his son's hair. "You were born human. I asked Bronagh if she was sure there was any selkie in you. She was sure you were completely human. Selkie or not, what mattered was that you were healthy." He looked over to a space close to the door. Conor pointed at it. "That was where you took your first steps, Ben."

"Really?" Ben cooed. Conor nodded.

"What about when I was born?" Saoirse asked, tugging on her father's arm.

"Ah, well, there's not much to tell," said Conor, trying to dissuade her from asking.

"I want to hear it," she insisted.

Conor had to hand it to her. When Saoirse wanted something, she got it. Ben knew and remembered what happened that night. A four year old looking down at his new infant sister with a frown. Ben regretted the way he treated Saoirse over the last six years. He figure she deserved to hear his side.

"Mom and I had been painting the mural in our room since I could hold a paintbrush," said Ben. "And all I knew was that Mom always wore that white coat. I didn't think much about it. I loved all her stories, I never once thought they were in fact true. Fairies, selkies, owl witches. Perfect bedtime stories. The night you were born, Mom and I were painting and she was singing. It was that song, the selkie's song.

"I sang it with her and that's when Dad came and told us it was bedtime. Cú and I got in bed and Mom gave me the shell horn. She told me to listen to it and that I could hear the song of the sea. She sang me the song as I fell asleep. The next moment I opened my eyes Mom was holding onto the wall. Then she looked at me and Dad and said, 'I'm so sorry,' then ran out the door. I stayed in my room, and Dad went after her. I stayed in my bed holding the shell and with Cú by my side.

"I waited for a while and then I went downstairs. I saw Dad sitting by the fire and he was holding you, Saoirse. And... And..." Ben trailed off, feeling guilt overtake him.

"It's okay," said Saoirse. "I'm not mad."

Ben looked up at her.

"I'm not mad at you," repeated Saoirse. "I was never mad at you, Ben. I just wanted you to pay attention to me."

"I'm still sorry, Saoirse," said Ben.

"I'm sorry, too," said Saoirse.

"We're all sorry," chimed Conor. "I'm sorry that I wasn't paying much attention to you two. I'm sorry for losing my temper at you, Ben, and keeping your coat locked away, Saoirse." He paused for a moment. "I just couldn't handle so many losses. I lost my Dad, I lost Lachlan, and I lost my wife."

Saoirse crept closer to her father and put her tiny arms around him. Conor lightly smiled and stroked her hair.

"Dad," said Ben.

"Yes, Ben?," quoth Conor, looking over at his son.

"Do you think we'll ever see Mom again?"

At that, Conor stared. He couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. He couldn't get his mouth to work.

"I'm not sure, Ben," he finally responded. "Some tales say that selkies can visit their children once a year after they return to the sea."

"I remember that," said Ben, lighting up.

"Do you think Mom will come next year?," queried Saoirse.

Conor couldn't deny his daughter that chance nor could he break her hopes.

"You know what?," said Conor, standing up, "I believe Mom will come visit us someday. I don't know when, but...hopefully soon." He walked over to the doorway, heading for the stairs.

"Will she?" Ben said, standing up as well. Conor tunnel around before he could leave. Saoirse also rose from the bed.

"I believe so," replied Conor. He looked at Ben. "You remember what your mother told you when she gave you the shell horn?"

"Yeah," said Ben. "She said to listen carefully and I would hear the song of the sea."

"And that's what we're going to do." Conor declared. "Listen and you'll hear the song of the sea."

Conor made his way downstairs with Ben and Saoirse following him. The three of them made their way outside through the front door. Ben and Saoirse followed their father down the makeshift stairs cobbled out of stones, their presence grabbed Cú's attention, who ran along with them. It was a long way down, but the children didn't mind. Ben on the other hand liked the view, spotting Mac Lir island. It was still printed in his head: Mac Lir's spirit leaving the island and following his mother and the other fairies to the fairy world. He would always remember that night forever.

"Look!," hooted Saoirse, pointing at the sea. She ran ahead of her father and brother, sprinting at full speed. By the time Ben and Conor caught up Saoirse was already at the water's edge, looking at the seals.

"Wow." Ben gazed at the seals. He counted them. There were about six or seven of them. Then a question came up to his mind. "Made you wish you still had your coat?"

Cú barked at the seals upon locking eyes with them.

"A little," replied Saoirse, "but it's okay. I don't want it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," said Saoirse, "I wouldn't be happy with Mom in the fairy realm."

"Why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't see you again. Or Dad."

Ben felt touched; it was hard not to feel so. Conor also shared his son's same sentiment. He reached into his pocket for his flask, but then stopped. He wisely figured this moment was better without taking a swig, and instead relished in the sea's rocking waves, drinking in the rich brilliant colors of the setting sun. The way the sun distributes itself, the thinness of the clouds over the sun, it was wistful. A perfect seaside sunset.

The seals dove back into the water. Saoirse waved goodbye to them, knowing she would be seeing more of them in the coming years. Ben waltzed up to her.

"Wanna help me finish our mural?," he asked.

"Really?"

"Of course," chuckled Ben. "If Mom really is going to visit us next year, we should finish it before she comes."

Saoirse smiled. "I'd love to." She hugged Ben. "And maybe I can teach you how to swim."

"Really?" Ben's voice was drenched with nerves.

"Yeah," insisted Saoirse, "it'll be fun." Ben forced a smile.

"Okay," he uttered, "we should get to painting tomorrow."

"Let's head back inside, you two," said Conor. "Granny's almost finished preparing dinner."

"Cú!," shouted Ben. "Time to come back up!"

The sheepdog ignored the seals and ran after his owners at top speed.

Ben and Saoirse followed their father back up the steps to their house. Granny had been staying with them since she arrived that morning on the ferry in a total panic state. She was staying because she wanted to enjoy listening to Saoirse talking for the first time and frankly, the little girl wanted to tell her grandmother all that she wanted to tell her. Both loved conversing with the other.

Meanwhile, while the three made their way towards their house, the seals were happily diving out of the water and back, swimming with agile velocity through the water. One seal poked its head out of the water. This seal was stark white, in contrast to the other seals who were gray in color. Her eyes watched the family go back to their lighthouse. There was longing in her dark eyes, but she could do nothing. She knew that by seeing them, they would be alright.

Bronagh lowered her hood, revealing her human face. She offered a smile.

"One day," she said to no one in particular. "Just wait, you will hear the song of the sea again."

She put her hood back on and dove back in the sea. As a seal she swam ahead of the other seals, her whiteness dispersing a faint glow that chases away the gloominess of the water. Like a nightlight, almost.

As she made her way to the portal to the fairy realm, she was looking forward to visiting them the following summer.

* * *

**Well, if you're wondering, of course I believe Ben didn't know his mother was a selkie. He was really young when Saoirse was born, so he didn't understand a lot of things. Also, I headcanon that Granny doesn't know Bronagh is a selkie. It's all for the best. **

**Plus, I've been wanting to write this story since I came up with it over the weekend. **


End file.
